villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains
Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains is a video series created by the joint effort of Manwhoooo and 73windman, beginning on September 11, 2010. It consisted of short clips starring villains of Disney and non-Disney affiliated animated films in hypothetical battles. In the first series, which ended on August 10, 2011, the villains were primarily hand-drawn animation, with brief interludes showcasing CGI and live-action villains. In the second series, which will begin on October 31, 2011, villains from animated TV shows will also be allowed. The series has gathered many fans, some of whom created their own spin-offs, including (but not limited to) GAvillian's Disney vs. Marvel Villains War, and TheCultOfKefka's Disney Villains War. A brief round in which fans made and submitted their own battles was also included in the first series. Rounds (1st Series) Round 1: #Hades vs. Hexxus #Frollo vs. Rothbart #The Horned King vs. Rameses #Ratigan vs. Jenner #Dr. Facilier vs. Mok #Ursula vs. Messina Round 2: #Rasputin vs. Queen Grimhilde #Sykes vs. Carface #Prince Froglip vs. Prince John #Drake vs. Gaston #Ludmilla vs. Maleficent Round 3: #Jafar vs. Zigzag #Scar vs. Scar Snout #Roscoe and Desoto vs. Cat R. Waul #Shan-Yu vs. Snow Queen #Tzekal Khan vs. Clayton and McLeach Round 4: #Ratcliffe vs. Tzekel Khan #Prince John vs. Warren T. Rat #Maleficent vs. Sharptooth and Mok #Thrax vs. Scroop #Chernabog vs. The Nightmare King Round 5 (CGI Villains Round): #Oogie Boogie vs. Other Mother #Syndrome vs. Malthazar #AUTO vs. Madame Gasket #Hopper vs. General Mandible #Emperor Zurg vs. Galaxhar Round 6: #Doctor Facilier vs. The Grand Duke of Owls #Alameda Slim vs. Professor Screweyes #Jafar vs. Clavious #Ratigan vs. Warren T. Rat #Zurg vs. Zygon #Oogie Boogie vs. Lord Barkis Bittern Homemade Submission Round: #Lady Tremaine vs. Miss Lenoir #Merlock vs. Malice #Dr. Greed vs. Forte #Lotso vs. Zeebad #Morgana vs. Spirit of the Book #Gantu vs. Megatron Round 7: #Mad Madam Mim vs. Messina #Nuka vs. Red #Cruella DeVille vs. Aunt Figg #Chernabog vs. Rasputin and Rothbart #Wise Guy vs. Holli Would Round 8: #Saluk vs. Ruber #Carface vs. Madam Medusa #Shere Khan vs. Claudandus #Yzma vs. Zelda #Facilier vs. Puppetino #Cat R. Waul vs. Edgar #Mother Gothel vs. Malthazar Round 9: #Rourke and Captain Hook vs. Black Wolf #Warp Darkmatter vs. Thrax #The Queen of Hearts vs. Darla Dimple #Kent Mansley vs. Lady Tremaine #Lucifer vs. The Mouse King #Merlock vs. Nekron #Hades vs. The Emperor of Night Round 10: #Pete vs. El Supremo #Scar vs. Steele #Captain Hook vs. King Haggard #Zira and The Horned King vs. Red #Pain and Panic vs. Hotep and Huy #Doctor Facilier vs. Thrax #Hexxus vs. The Firebird Round 11: #Gaston vs. Tyler #The Forces of Ruber vs. The Forces of The Horned King #Frollo and Ratcliffe vs. Nekron #Ratigan vs. Martin Brisby #Yzma vs. Zigzag #Emperor Zurg vs. Professor Screweyes #Jafar vs. Mok Round 12: #Prologue #Edgar vs. Max #Pete vs. Darla Dimple #Gang War! #Carface vs. Cruella #Madam Medusa vs. Cat R. Waul #Gantu vs. Preed #Kaa vs. General Woundwort #Yzma vs. Gnorga Round 13: #The Battle of France: Part 1 (featuring Ruber, Frollo, Rasputin, Zigzag, Kent Mansley, Tyler, Shan-Yu, El Supremo, Ratcliffe, Yzma, and Kronk) #The Battle of Egypt (featuring Rothbart, Rameses, Maleficent, Lady Tremaine, Lucifer, and Diablo #Battle of the Ocean (featuring Eris, The Kraken, and Captain Hook #The Battle of Space (featuring Emperor Zurg, Gantu, Warp Darkmatter, and The Drej Queen #The Battle of France: Part 2 (featuring Hades, The Hydra, The Griffin, Sharptooth, Abis Mal, Jafar, Rourke, Helga, and Messina) Round 14: #Hades and The Titans vs. Eris and her Titans #Maleficent vs. Rothbart #Frollo vs. Ruber #Ratigan vs. The Mouse King #Ursula and Morgana vs. Messina #Captain Hook vs. Holli Wood #Jafar vs. Rasputin #Doctor Facilier vs. Mok